Eternal Duelist soul
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: An old story I wrote when i first started out. Read and see if i should update be mindful of gramma erra's


The Eternal Duelist Soul By the Kami of Chaos A Sailor moon Ranma 1/2 Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover.

Disclaimer: no dont own them nuh-uh would be rich if i did not writin fanfics.

this takes place after serenity gets her eyes fixed and joey and yugi have their battle. in ranma it starts 3 weeks after the failed wedding.  
sailor moon after the battle with galaxia; when mamoru leaves ta go to america.

Joey looked over to where Yugi was talking to the others. He sighed suddenly.  
He knew he liked Mai but he couldnt get it to come out of his mouth.  
For some reason he couldnt stop putting his foot in his mouth.  
It was like before at... No he didnt want to think on that again.

Yugi was the first friend besides Honda that liked him for who he was.  
But then that was a lie. He wasn't who he really was. He lost his mind to malik and fought his best friend. Friends don't do that. His current line of thought led him to Mai again. He looked her over examining her from head to toe enjoying the view.

So wrapped up in the view he failed to notice a certain brunette walk up towards him and poke him in the chest.

"Onii-san?" She asked timidly.

" Gah!" Joey said. startled and looked his sister in the eyes.  
"Dont do that!" He said huffing and puffing.

Shizuku or serenity wheeler looked at her brother and giggled slightly.  
"Bro if you like her that much why dont you go and talk to her?"

Joey turned redder than an apple before stammering out denials and explainations. Serenity was not having it.

" Listen i know you like her why fight destiny?"

" For the same reason we've been doing it sis... the same reason." He said as he walked away holding her arm. Putting on a smile he approached the group angling for Mai as he neared. Unnoticed by him was the way Mai shifted to accomidate him to be closer to her.

"Yo so what are we gonna do now guys Kaiba left and me an Yug got our locator cards. Where dya sp'ose the finals are at?"

"Why dont we check the duel disk wheeler." Mai said snidely hoping to bait joey. She succeded as usual.

" I knew that! And i was talkin ta Yugi not You ya crone."

Mai's eye twitched. She wondered why this boy could get under her skin like this. She turned and growled at Joey while he stood there looking smug.

Behind them the Yugi had started the duel disk and inserted the locater card instantly stopping the budding quarrel that the two were certain to get into.

"so the finals are there huh?" Honda asked stated.

"Yeah but we have to hurry only the first eight people are allowed in."  
Yugi said.

" Dont worry Yugi I have my car we'll make it there in no time.

Some time later They pulled to a corner as they couldnt drive any further and started to walk engaging in some small talk along the way.

Joey and Mai started their usual banter until joey asked Mai:

"Why did you give me your card during the duelist kingdom?"

As Mai started to tell joey the reason why she noticed he wasnt walking beside her but looking at some big billboard of some martial arts movie.  
Mai grew angry at Joey for blowing her off.(not yet you perverts)

"Wow this guys my favorite actor." Joey said. Serenity looking on nodding.

" his movies arent all that good." Mai said offhandedly. She turned to walk away when a stretched limo appeared through the bill board.

Joey was upset and started kicking the tires of the car.

"bakayarou! what the hell dya' think ya doing?" suddenly the door swung open and they got a look at the man in the car. He was very attractive bishonen looking man with a james bond-esque tuxedo. Joey looked between the poster and the man before making the connection. The man paid no attention to anything else but Mai.

Apparently Mai knew the fellow from when she used to work as a hostess to poker games in a casino. He offered to marry her, she said that if he could beat her in cards she would. She didnt think that he could do it though.  
Joey told her that she should go for it because not many people would go for a woman like her.

The man looked on as the two bickered and saw the connection he sighed and pointed out that Now mai was robbing the cradle. he challenged her to a duel should he win he takes her as a bride. mai needing no cards to enter the final declined but with joey watching she didnt want to loose face.

The duel was tedious and fast paced and then something happened to change Mai and joey's relationship forever. The man had made a remarkable comeback and now had mai on the ropes commenting on the fact that she should stop waisting time.

"Oi mai beat him down already!" Joey yelled earning stares from everyone.

"But onii-chan werent you just saying a moment ago that he was your favorite movie star?" Serenity asked.

" Thats not important his skills are horrible and his movies are highly overated with bad acting skills. Mai is going to beat him down for sure."

" And who are you to tell Mai what to do? Your just a boy, Mai can have a real man like me." The man said.

"kuso, I am just as qualified to date mai too!" He yelled earning astounished looks by all those present.

" uh i mean that uh it's just a saying.." he concluded lamley scratching the back of his head.

Mai smiled at this suddenly drawing the card needed she turned the tide and beat the man. playing dirty the man captured mai and sought to make off with her. joey took chase after her and saved her from a fall that would have killed her. The man came by asking if she was allright to which she replied by pushing him away and tending to joey while serenity looked on.

She told the man that joey was all the man she needed. unfortunatly having fallen on joey she knocked him out he didnt hear what was said.  
soon after they walked towards the area where the final was being held.

serenity pulled her brother to the side.

"I take it you heard?" He nodded the affirmative. "Then why dont you go after her?" he shook his head sadly. " Ranma! listen, not every girl you meet will do you wrong just trust in your heart and go for her before it's too late."

"serenity, usagi listen I-i will tell her after my duel. i need a clear mind for it." joey said as he walked away.

Usagi tsukino a.k.a serenity wheeler felt sad for her brother ranma saotome a.k.a joey wheeler she wished that they could both move on. She turned her head as she felt multiple evil auras in the air. 'hope we move on soon.' she thought as she saw Naim walk in.

To be continued..

Kami_of_ this is a short prologue tell me what ya think i'll end up writing a bit more after that... maybe a chapter revision is in order. 


End file.
